Fallen down the well
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: When the night class go on a trip to Tokyo a young pureblood falls down the bone eaters well and finds herself in feudal Japan. Crossover with vampire knight. rated M for language and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Chiya (a thousand nights)**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: a blue/purple colour**

**Eye's: dark blue**

**Race: pureblood vampire**

**Power's: strong, fast, normal vampire stuff, pureblood powers, control her aura, control the elements, glamour humans, heal and later on she can being people back to life.**

**About her: Chiya is a nice, charming young pureblood and is very good mates with kaname Kuran. She lost her dad when she was nine and was really close to him. Her mum remarried a year after and her step farther beat her mum and her in secret he said he would kill her if she told. One day he hit her in front of her mum and her mum got rid of him. Most of the night class likes her and she like's them. She has known adio, kaname, kain and ruka since she was little and was saved by adio when a wolf attacked her when she was young. Because of being with adio too long she is also a trouble maker and will do anything for her friend's. she is also a really random person and if her looks where different they would mistake her for Ichijou's sister as she is really energetic and keeps her aura to herself so she is mistaken for a human most time's. She is also bloodthirsty at times especially when she loses a lot of blood or is really thirsty.**

**What they think**

**The night class**

**Kaname: she is a very good friend and I would hurt anyone that hurts her.**

**Ichijou: she's like my twin, we like a lot of the same things and is very nice.**

**Aido: she's my partner in crime, we always get into trouble but most times she gets us out of it her being a pureblood and all.**

**Kain: she is as bad as adio but when she is not with him she is like Ichijou, its confusing.**

**Ruka: she's a good friend but is annoying when with adio and always getting in trouble.**

**Shiki: she is a good friend when she is not so energetic or getting in trouble with adio.**

**Rima: she is a very good friend, we do lots of things together when she not with adio or Ichijou or kaname-sama.**

**Other's**

**Zero: she is so annoying and is always getting into trouble with adio.**

**Yuki: she is a good friend when she is not helping adio make trouble for us.**

**Chairman: she is a good student but is always making trouble for my poor yukki.**

**Toga: if I didn't know better I wouldn't think she was a vampire.**

**Ren: she is a close friend and is my master. I also have a bit of a crush on her.**

**The demons, inu-tachi, fluffy group, the band of seven and Kikyo. **

**Inuyasha: she is a annoying wench but is a good fighter and quite powerful.**

**Kagome: she's nice when she's not arguing with Inuyasha or being hypo.**

**Sango: she's funny when she argues with Inuyasha and is really powerful.**

**Miroku: she is very pretty and I would love her to bear my child.**

**Shippo: she is very nice to me and sticks up for me when Inuyasha is being mean.**

**Kouga: she's really funny and powerful, she is also so cute.**

**Kikyo: she's annoying and a trouble maker I can see it in her soul.**

**Sesshomaru: she's annoying but powerful.**

**Rin: she is really pretty and is nice to me when she sees me.**

**Jaken: she is a annoying girl.**

**Naraku: she is an powerful resource which I am going to use.**

**Kagura: she might be powerful to kill Naraku and I will be free.**

**Kana: I see she is really powerful.**

**Jakotsu: she is funny for a woman and is really powerful, we get on.**

**Renkotsu: she is a very powerful women maybe I could use her to kill Bankotsu.**

**Suikotsu: she is very skilled and a good fighter. At times she is bloodthirsty like me.**

**Bankotsu: she's okay when she not running away all the time and i must say a really nice body.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"This place is lovely" I said as I looked around. The was a house where the people who own the shrine live. The shrine itself and the garden surrounding the place. I stood in front of the tree. "Wow" I said.**

**"Nice isn't it but am board, how bout we play a game of tick" said Aidou from my side. **

**"Tick as in the kid's game" I said with my eye brows raised.**

**"Well it's better than nothing, come on it will be fun" he said and I bit my lip.**

**"Okay but you're on" I said and took off running. After running around for a bit I hid in a little house thing where a well was.**

**"Oh Chiya where are you" sang Aidou coming my way. I looked around. I need somewhere to hide. I then spotted the well and went to it. It was a long way but he wouldn't know I was there. I then jumped in the well as the door opened and Aidou smirked. "Got you know" he said but then a purple light went around me and I screamed.**

* * *

**When the light was gone I was at the bottom of the well. "Aidou help me out" I said and looked up but seen sky instead of Aidou and the roof. "What the hell" I said and jumped out of the well with my strong vampire legs.**

**Okay where am I. last time I checked I wasn't in a forest. Maybe I have passed out and am dreaming, that has to be it. I then carried on walking. **

**After a while of walking I came to a village. Wait what the hell. This place looks years old. Did these people still think this is the olden days? Me and my weird dreams. As I walked thru the place people where staring at me and talking. "Do you think she's a demon" said a voice.**

**"No look at her clothes, I think she might be a friend of lady Kagome" said another.**

**"Do ye need help child" came a voice and I looked at the women in front of me.**

**"Err yes am lost and I don't know to get home" I said and looked around.**

**"Did ye fall down the bone eaters well from Kagome time" she replied and I looked at her. **

**"What are you talking about, well more like I jumped to get away from Aidou but what do you mean time" I said and she looked at me.**

**"Follow me child and I will explain it all" she said and I followed her to a hut. The was already four people in there. They all turned to us as we came in. **

**"You're not Kagome" said a male with long white hair, wearing a robe and he had dog ears on his head.**

**"Oh my god you have dog ears" I said and he rolled his eyes.**

**"Yes I do and how did you get here, you're not from hear you must have came throw the well" he said looking me up and down. I went to shout at him when I girl walked into the hut wearing a school uniform.**

**"Thank god someone that might be able to help me" I said and she looked at me.**

**"Are you Chiya, the night class have been worried about you" she said coming to me. **

**I nodded "Yes that's me and you must be Kagome" I said and she smiled.**

**"Yes, I can't believe you could get here. Well I will explain everything now" she said and we all sat down.**

* * *

**"Wow that's so cool am in feudal Japan and demons live in this time" I said smiling. Kagome had told me about how she fell down the well and where we are and how she has to find the shekon jewel.**

**"You can't tell anyone about this when you get back okay" she said and I nodded.**

**"Okay well now that's over with let's get her home" said Inuyasha and I glared at him. We had already had about five fights already. We then got and headed for the well when I was pushed out the way. **

**"Well look what we have hear" came a male voice and I looked up. The where four of them.**

**"Bankotsu" growled Inuyasha. As in one of the band of seven Kagome had told me about.**

**"Not to interrupt but could you kind of come back in five minutes after I have gone home" I said and they all looked at me. **

**The one called Bankotsu looked me up and down and smirked. "What do we have hear" he said licking his lips and I narrowed my eyes. Next thing I know am in strong arms and my head shoots up. I look at Kagome with wide eyes and she shouts. "Leave her alone" but it's too late. Where already gone.**

* * *

**Bankotsu dropped me when we were far enough from Inuyasha and co. I glared at him and rubbed my bottom. "Do you have a name woman" he said and I look at him. **

**"It's Chiya meaning ****a thousand nights, which is really true if I look at it" I said and laughed. Knowing the significance of it, being a vampire and all.**

**I was brought out of my own world when someone started pulling the bottom of my dress up. I jumped and pulled away from them. "What are you doing" I said glaring at him.**

**The lad looked at me. "What are you wearing, never seen anything like it" he said shrugging as if it was nothing.**

**"It's called a dress and you're not supposed to do that" I said and looked away in a huff.**

**"Is it now, looks like we got a princess then judging by way you act" said Bankotsu sitting down looking at me.**

**"In a way am like a princess but am not, well I would if I married Kaname but he like Yukki and he's the pureblood prince" I said going off on one.**

**"Wait so you're a demon, how is that possible" said the one who was trying to look up my dress before.**

**"No am not a demon, something like that though" then something hit me and my face paled as I searched my pockets and bag. "Oh no, I need to go" I said and went to go but someone grabbed my arm.**

**"I don't think so" said Bankotsu and I looked at him.**

**"Let me go, I need to get my tablets or something bad will happen" I said and he laughed. I then grabbed his arm and flipped him and he looked shocked. I then started running but one of the other lads was in my way. I looked around me and was surrounded by them.**

**Shit. I then smirked. "Look we can do this the hard way or the easy way, what's it going to be" said Bankotsu and I rolled my eyes.**

**"That should be me saying that to you" I said my and smirked "catch me if you can" I said and took off running, jumping over Bankotsu.**

* * *

**I fell on my knees and looked at the blood tablets that where in there box on the ground. I smirked and grabbed them. I then got up and started dancing in a circle. "I got them, I got them" I sang and walked across the river. I was then tackled into the water. "ARRRRRRR" I screamed as we fell in the cold water. I looked up to see Bankotsu.**

**"You really think you can get away from us that easily" he said and put me over his shoulder. **

**"Get off me, I don't like being man handled" I said and hit his back with my fists trying not to hit his sword.**

**I gave up and when we got back to camp he dropped me again. "So you got her then" said one of the lads and I glared at them.**

**"Okay first things first what are your names so I don't have to call you hey or you" I said crossing my legs and ringing out my hair.**

**"Well am Jakotsu, that's Renkotsu, that's Suikotsu and you know Bankotsu" said the one that had looked up my dress before. I nodded and looked around.**

**"So what are these" said Bankotsu as he held my blood tablets. I tapped my pockets and looked at him.**

**"Hey give them back" I said and tried to grab them but he held them up and he's like three inches bigger than me. I then tired to jump and grab them but he threw them to Jakotsu. He caught them and put one in his mouth.**

**He then spat it out "what is that it tastes nasty" he said throwing them to Suikotsu who looked at them.**

**"They seem like some kind of medication" he said and threw them to Renkotsu who sniffed them.**

**He then went to throw them to Bankotsu but I grabbed them in the air. I then opened it and took a couple. They have to last me until I see Aidou again. I then sat down and lied back. **

**"Take your dress off" said Bankotsu and my eye's shot open.**

**"What" I said with my eyes wide.**

**"I said take your dress off" he said sitting back. I looked around the group and they all looked amused accept Jakotsu who didn't really care.**

**"No way" I said standing up and he rolled his eyes. **

**"Fine if you want to get a cold" he said and I smirked. I then closed my eyes. I know my eyes are blood red so am not going to open them. I then let the heat go around my body and dry the water and when I was finished and my eyes were back to normal I opened my eyes.**

**"How did you do that" asked Suikotsu and I shrugged.**

**"Never mind now, we will talk about it in the morning and you're with me" said Bankotsu grabbing my arm.**

**"Like hell I am" I said and he gave me a look.**

**"Am not having you run off again so I have to chase you again, you're staying with me whether you like it or not woman" he said and dragged me to a hut. **

**"How's this for whether I like it or not" I said and kneed him where it hurts. He fell to his knees and I ran. I was then tackled to the floor by Jakotsu. What is it with these people and tackling me to the floor.**

**"You're going to wish you never did that" said Bankotsu coming to us.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I growled and pulled on the chain. To prevent me from running off Bankotsu handcuffed me to him. The chain was quite long and made of some material I couldn't break. If I had human blood I could probley break it. **

**It was now morning and I was the first up. I had to sit there and wait for this moron to wake up. I then smirked. "Bankotsu Inuyasha outside asking you for a fight" I whispered in his ear and he shot up. **

**"Where" he said jumping up but falling to the ground taking me with him.**

**I glared at him. "Would you GET OFF ME" I said and he chuckled.**

**"I kind of like this" he said looking me up and down.**

**I then pushed him off and brushed the dust off my dress. "Would you let me go now" I said and he un handcuffed me. **

**I huffed and walked out. Everyone was up and they looked at us as we sat down. My brows furrowed and I leaned into Jakotsu and sniffed and then recoiled.**

**"What" he said sniffing himself.**

**"You smell of human blood" I said and closed my eyes. I turned my head and sniffed the clean wolf air. Wait wolf. "Eep" I said and hid behind Jakotsu.**

**"What the hell, what's wrong with you women" he said and I looked passed him.**

**"I don't like wolfs since I got attacked by one when I was seven" I said while watching the forest.**

**"Wait wolf" he replied and they all looked to where I was looking. **

**An angry man then came out of the woods. "I found you now am going to kill you" he said and I sighed.**

**"Oh that's good I thought you were a wolf" I said and stood up brushing the dirt off my dress again.**

**"Am a wolf demon idiot" he said and I glared at him.**

**"Who the hell are you calling an idiot ya mangy wolf" I said and he glared at me.**

**"Why do you have a women I thought you hated women" he said looking me up and down. Why does everyone do that to me?**

**"Ye I want to know that too" I said and looked at them.**

**Bankotsu shrugged "well you were with Inuyasha so he would have to come get you" he said and I narrowed my eyes.**

**"you mean you took me to get that mutt to come after me, you idiot he doesn't even like me and when the night class find out, oh that will be funny" I said laughing and shaking my head.**

**"Inuyasha you say" said the wolf demon and he smirked.**

**I was then in his arm being carried bridal style. "Well tell Inuyasha I have her now" he said and started to run.**

* * *

**We stopped at a cave and he put me down and walked in. I looked around and stayed were I was. He came back out and looked at me "what are you waiting for, come on" he said and I bit my lip.**

**"I can't" I said and he rolled his eyes.**

**"And why not?" he said leaning on a rock.**

**"I don't like wolfs" I said and shivered.**

**He was then in front of me and lifted my head by my chin with his thumb and finger. "Why don't you like wolfs?" he asked.**

**"When I was seven I was attacked by a wolf and was nearly killed but my friend Aidou saved me" I said looking into his light blue eyes.**

**"Well you'll be safe hear" he said and pulled me in. we walked in and everyone looked at us. "no one is to harm her" he said and they nodded. **

* * *

**I laughed. It was night now and I was having a good time. The wolf demons were funny. "Hey ****Chiya what's this" asked Kouga.**

**I looked to see he was holding my iPod touch. I took it off him "it's my iPod touch, it plays music" I said and turned it on. Some of them jumped when it came on.**

**"****Chiya-Chan sing for us" asked Hakkaku and Ginta**

**I blushed "no am not that good" I said and tried to put it away.**

**"No go on, I wanna hear too" said Kouga smirking.**

**I rolled my eyes "fine" I said and looked for a song. I picked brick by boring brick by paramour.**

**'She lives in a fairy tale**

**Somewhere too far for us to find**

**Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure**

**The lens**

**I told her the angles were all wrong now she's ripping**

**Wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your heads in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle**

**Bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle**

**Bury the castle**

**Ba ba ba bar ba ba ba**

**So one day he found her crying**

**Coiled up on the dirty ground**

**Her prince finally came to save her and the **

**rest you can figure out**

**But it was a trick and the clock struck 12**

**Well make sure to build your home brick**

**By boring brick or the wolfs gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your heads in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle**

**Bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**We'll bury the castle**

**Bury the castle**

**We've built up a world of magic**

**Because your real life is tragic**

**Ye you've built up a world of magic**

**If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand**

**You can't feel it with your heart**

**And I wont believe it**

**But if it's true you can see it with your eyes**

**Or even in the dark**

**And that's where I want to be**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle**

**Bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle**

**Bury the castle**

**Ba ba bar ba ba bar ba ba X4'**

**"Wow your good" said Kouga and I did a little bow and we all laughed. **

**I yawned and turned my iPod off. I put it back in my bag and lied on my stomach looking at the group.**

**_Flash back_**

**_"Don't go too far _****_Chiya_****_" shouted mummy and I nodded._**

**_It was a nice day and we were having a picnic with a few people my mum and dad knew. The was a few kids there about a year older than me but I was too shy to introduce myself so I went and ran into the woods chasing a butterfly. After running I got tired and left the butterfly to fly away._**

**_I sat on the floor and got my breath back. When I had my breath back I looked around and realized I was a long way away from mummy and daddy. I got up and sniffed the air looking for the way I had come but something hit my nose._**

**_I turned and looked at the wolf that looked at me. It was sitting there watching me; it had a silky brown fur with big yellow eyes. It then started growling at me. I froze and watched as it crouched and pounced. I screamed as the wolf knocked me to the ground and started biting into my flesh._**

**_It started clawing me with its claws and biting my flesh. I was covered in blood, crying and trying to get it off. Then it was frown off me and I was picked up in strong arms. I looked up at the boy who held me. He had blond hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes went blood red and I heard a cry from the wolf and then a sound that sounded like shattering glass._**

**_The lads eyes then went back to icy blue and he looked at me. "Your okay now _****_Chiya-sama I've got you, your save with me" he said and started walking._**

**_"What's your name" I asked clinging to him._**

**_"My names Aidou Hanabuss but you can call me Hanabuss" he said giving me a small smile._**

**_"Aidou where have you, oh my, I'll go get help" came a girl's voice. _**

**_"Thank you Hanabuss Aidou, let's be friends" I said with a small smile of my own._**

**_"Okay _****_Chiya-sama friends" he said and then I heard people coming to us and I closed my eyes taking in my new friend's cherry sent._**

**_End flashback _**

* * *

**I must have fallen asleep as I was woken up by something licking my face. My eyes fluttered open and I looked into the chocolate eyes of the wolf that was licking me. I gulped and froze letting it lick me.**

**"She's not going to hurt you, she likes you" came Kouga's smooth voice from the side of me.**

**I nodded and stroked the wolfs fur. It then stopped looked at Kouga and then left. **

**"You where crying in your sleep" said Kouga as he sat down next to me.**

**"I was dreaming about the time I got attacked and met Aidou, he's by best friend" I said smiling.**

**"You must really miss him then" he replied and I nodded.**

**"Yep this is the longest I have been without him, ever since the accident we have been inseparable. Most of the night class hate it coz when were together we make a lot of trouble" I said remembering some of the pranks we did. I sighed, the more I thought of it the more I missed Aidou. **

**"It will take a while but am taking you back to Inuyasha so you can go home" said Kouga and I turned to him.**

**"Really" I said and he smirked while nodding.**

**I shrieked and leapt at him while pressing my lips to his. Both are eyes widened and I jumped off him.**

**"I am so sorry I didn't mean that" I said and he blushed.**

**"Err ye no that's fine, err well err we will leave after we've had something to eat" he said and walked out.**

* * *

**I laughed and watched Kouga as he got out of the water. We had travelled for most of the day now and where resting by a river when I pushed him in. **

**"That was so not funny" he said sitting down by me.**

**I wiped a tear from laughing too much and looked at him. "Oh come on it so was" I said and he glared at me.**

**I lied down and looked up at the sky. It was a nice clear day with a few clouds. **

**"What are you" asked Kouga and I shot up.**

**"What do you mean what am I" I said not looking at him.**

**"You're not human and you're not a demon so what are you, you can tell me I won't tell anyone" he said his voice full of curiosity.**

**I looked at him and let my aura out. His eyes widened a bit and then his eye brows went up. "Wow your really powerful to be able to keep you aura to yourself vampire" he said with a smirk.**

**I rolled my eyes "yep am a pureblood" I said letting my eyes go blood red. It was good to be able to tell someone and be able to show my true nature.**

**"Pureblood hum so what else can you do" he asked leaning back on his elbows.**

**"well I can control the elements, normal pureblood stuff, I can heal small wounds am still getting used to it, ****control my aura, glamour humans and this" I said and shook my hair out and ran my fingers threw it watching it turn black and then blond. I then shook my head and it went back to my normal colour. "I can change my looks and voice" I said.**

**He nodded and I lied back. I closed my eyes and inhaled the clean air. My eyes shot open as I caught a scent. "We need to go now" I said and jumped up.**

**Koga looked at me and shot up and inhaled too. "The last of the band of seven" he growled and looked at me. "Get on" **

**I shook my head "I can run fast too you now" I said and he nodded. We then jumped out the way as a long sword came at us. Well it was more like a load of blades. **

**We landed and looked at where it came from. Jakotsu licked the blood that was on it. I caught the scent and realized Kouga had been cut. I turned to him to see him holding his arm, he had a big slice down his arm.**

**"Finally we've been looking everywhere for you, your becoming a little nuisance now aren't you" said Bankotsu with a cocky smirk. Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk of his face.**

**"Kouga" I said and he looked up at me.**

**"Don't worry I've had worse" he said smirking and I rolled my eyes.**

**"Well we will be taking her back now" said Jakotsu and we glared at him.**

**"Not over my dead body" said Kouga and Jakotsu laughed.**

**"That can be arranged" said Bankotsu and nodded at Jakotsu who sent his blade at Kouga again.**

**I tackled Kouga to the ground and it missed. I heard Jakotsu growl and I helped Kouga up.**

**"Could have giving me some warning" he said rolling his eyes at me.**

**We both jumped out the way as the blade came once more. I glared at Jakotsu and he glared back. He then smirked and he sent his blade at me. My eyes widened and I jumped out the way. It just missed. I looked at Kouga who was now fighting Bankotsu and Renkotsu. I then ducked as Suikotsu swiped at me. I brought my leg up and it connected with his chest and sent him flying backwards into a tree. I looked at Jakotsu who looked at me with his brows raised "okay then" he said and I rolled my eyes. I then smelt more blood and looked at Kouga who was on his knees panting and bleeding on his other arm as well. **

**My eyes widened and I ran to him. "Are you okay" I asked and he looked at me. **

**"Run, I will keep them as long as I can" he said trying to stand up. **

**I helped him up and rolled my eyes "am not going anywhere, it's my fault you're like this am not leaving you" I said and he rolled his eyes.**

**I then put my hand over his cuts and closed my eyes. I then used my power to heal him. I had never healed cuts this big but it worked. But it took a lot of energy out of me and it was now Kouga who was holding me up.**

**I screamed out in pain as a scolding pain shot up my back. I could smell my blood, lots of it. I turned and seen Jakotsu look at me with his eyes wide. He had hit me with his sword and figured out what I am by my blood. My vision then went bleary and then blackness took over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I woke up and hissed in pain. I opened my eyes and it was dark. "So you awake" came Bankotsu's voice and I looked to the side. They were all watching me. **

**"Shit" I said and groaned. I then hissed in pain. I sat up and realized my back had been bandaged.**

**"Lie down idiot" said Jakotsu who pushed me back down.**

**"My tablets" I said closing my eyes and clenching my teeth as another shoot of pain went up my back.**

**"Why not just have blood" asked Renkotsu and I my eyes shot open.**

**"What" I asked my eyes wide.**

**"We know what you are vampire, I knew the was something not human about you" said Bankotsu smirking.**

**I growled and reached for my bag. I took out the blood pills and took five, I had a few left but they would be gone by the end of the week. I took them without water and pulled a face. Having just one wasn't so bad but five just tasted horrible. **

**"How long have I been out" I asked keeping my eyes shut.**

**"About two hours" said Suikotsu and I nodded.**

**"I should be healed by the morning, wait what happened to Kouga" I said sitting up again and hissing.**

**"Oh him, don't worry he's not dead just badly injured and hasn't got his jewel shard's no more" said Bankotsu and I growled at him. My lip's pulling back over my teeth showing my fangs.**

**He rolled his eyes and smirked coming over to me "night" he said and I blacked out again.**

* * *

**I groaned and realized I was moving. My eyes shot open and I looked around. I was on Bankotsu's back my head on the other shoulder to his Banryuu. **

**"Oh you're awake" he said looking at me out the corner of his eye.**

**"Yes you can put me down know" I said and he let me drop. I growled and got up rubbing my butt.**

**I clawed at the bandage on my back and it came off. I threw it to the floor and noticed the blood on it. Wow am amazed I didn't attack someone. I then shrugged and ran up to the others. **

**"So where are we going" I asked and they all gave me funny looks. "What"**

* * *

**I growled and crossed my arms. I had been chained to a tree so I don't go running off. They had gone off to a village and left me hear. The smell of human blood then was in the air. My eyes had widened, they had just killed the people in the village. A tear then went down my cheek they had killed innocent people.**

**The was a rustling and out came Jakotsu. He came over and unchained me, he had blood on his kimono and I growled. He rolled his eyes "oh shut up you kill people too" he said pulling me up. I sat back down and glared at him.**

**"I don't feed off humans if I did they would turn and I don't kill people for fun either and am not moving" I said and folded my arms.**

**"Oh yes you are" he said and tried to get me up.**

* * *

**Jakotsu let out a frustrated growl and got up from the ground. He had been trying to get me to let go of the tree for ten minutes now. He had been pulling so hard his grip slipped off me and he fell backwards. My dress had rips in it and it was dirty from not being washed in days. My once white dress was now a gray colour.**

**"Jakotsu what is taking you so long" came Bankotsu's voice and I turned my head to look at him. **

**"She won't let go of the tree, she's mad coz we killed the people in the village" he said rolling his eyes.**

**"Hear let me try" he said and came to me. He set Banryuu down and wrapped his arms around my waste. He pulled and pulled. I grit my teeth, he was really strong. I wasn't giving up though, I held onto the tree even more and I heard him growl. He then took one arm off my waste and I felt his hand go down my dress. **

**My eyes widened and I turned to slap him but he caught my hand and smirked. My eyes then widened and he pulled me to him. He then picked me up and put me over his shoulder like he did when he had found me getting my blood tablets. He then picked Banryuu up and started to the village.**

**I beat my hands on his back "let me go you murder, I don't wanna go, get off me" I said and he laughed.**

**We got to the village and he let me drop to the ground again. I stood up and growled. The was blood everywhere. I looked away and gritted my teeth. **

**"Come on" said Jakotsu and I glared at him.**

**"I ain't going anywhere with any of you" I said and stood my ground.**

**"Okay am getting sick of this now" said Bankotsu and he grabbed my arm. He dragged me over to a hut and threw me in. He came in and threw something at me. "Get changed and hurry up" and with that he left. **

**I looked at what he threw at me and it was a silk teal metallic blue long kimono with white, pink and black flowers on with a blue and white obi. It was beautiful but I didn't know how to put it on. A blade was then on my neck and I froze.**

**"Don't scream or I will kill you" said a male voice. I nodded and looked at him. He had short black hair and black eyes. He wore a simple black kimono. **

**"I thought they killed everyone" I said and he looked at me.**

**"You're with them" he said and I glared at him.**

**"Not by choice" I said and he took the blade away from my neck.**

**"What" he said looking shocked.**

**"They kidnapped me from some friends of mine" I said and he nodded.**

**"Okay well follow me" he said and we went to the back of the hut, the was a trap door. I picked up a sword that was on the floor and looked at the lad. "Can you use that" he asked and I smiled.**

**"No but they don't know that" I said and we went down the trap door. **

* * *

**We came out and went to the other end of the hut. We looked around the corner and ran to the next one. He looked around it and looked at me. He put a finger to his lip and we tiptoed to the next one. The reason being Renkotsu was facing the other way. We then got near the forest but something stopped me. Something was drawing me to it. I grabbed the lad and pointed to a shrine of some sort. **

**"What's in there" I asked **

**"The sword of Takashu" he replied and I nodded and ran for it. I stopped by a hut and looked they were there. I bit my lip, I couldn't go yet I would be seen.**

**"Bankotsu she's gone" came Jakotsu's voice and they all turned to him. That was my chance I ran and went into the shrine. **

**A hand went over my mouth and I froze. "It's me come on hurry and do what you have to" said the boy from before. He let me go and I nodded.**

**I went over to where the sword was. It was sheathed in a black sheath with a rose on it with thorns. I went to touch it but the lad stopped me. "No one has ever been able to touch it, it has a barrier on it" he said and I shook his hand off and grabbed the sword.**

**The lad gasped "how" he said and I turned to him.**

**"I don't know but we have to go, is the a back way out" I asked and he nodded. We ran the back way and into the woods.**

* * *

**We stopped by a river to catch our breath. We had ran for a while. "How come you're not dead" I asked and he looked at me.**

**"I was told to hide by my mother" he said and I nodded.**

**"Do you know how to fight with that sword of yours" I asked and he nodded "could you teach me"**

**"Okay it's gonna take a while and then after that we can see about the sword of Takashu" he said and I nodded.**

* * *

**It had been five days now and I was really good with a sword, I was also now out of blood tablets. We where now sitting down looking at the sword of Takashu.**

**"Go on then Chiya" said Ren and I glared at him. We had gotten kind of close and he knew what I was. I stood and un sheathed it. We watched as it transformed to a big sword like Banryuu but it was different a bit like Inuyasha's but it was a silver blade with a black handle with black fluff on where the blade was attached. The was also a rose with thorns on the stem carved into the blade.**

**"Wow it's so cool and really heavy" I said and fell to the ground. I looked up and the blade had shrunk. I stood up and grabbed the handle and it went bigger again. But it was too heavy to pick up. I growled and let it go, it shrank again and I slipped the sheath on and picked it up.**

**I walked over to Ren and put it down. I then picked up the kimono and stood back up. "Am going to wash and change" I said and walked over to the hot spring that was a bit away. I stripped off my dress and underwear and slipped in the water. Oh it was so nice. I then grabbed my dress and started hand washing it along with my underwear. **

**When I had finished I set them to dry and got some sand from the bank and rubbed down my body with it to get a bit clean. After that was done I just laid in the water for a bit. After a bit I got out and got dried.**

**My underwear was dry by now so I put it on and started to put the kimono on. I pouted when it wouldn't go on right. I picked up my stuff and went back to Ren. He looked up as I put my stuff down. **

**"I can't do it, help" I said and he laughed while getting up.**

**"Come here" he said and fixed it for me and tied the obi in a bow at the back. We then sat back down and he gave me some food. I smiled and we ate. **

**After we were finished I put my dress in my bag and lied down. "Good night Ren" I said and closed my eyes. **

**"Night" he said and lied down too. I then drifted into sleep.**

* * *

**I smirked as I knocked Ren's sword out of his hand. "Okay you win" he said and I started doing my little victory dance. He then hugged me and pulled back to look at me. He then lent down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I closed my eyes and kissed him back.**

**I stopped and my eyes widened as I heard the sound of metal, Jakotsuto. I pushed Ren out the way and ducked. I stood up and helped Ren up. Why do they always find me when I am having fun? This time am not letting them hurt someone close to me.**

**"Ren go" I said pushing him behind me.**

**"No am not going anywhere" he said and stood next to me. I glared at him and then ran at Jakotsu. It was only him and Bankotsu hear. I jumped in the air and did a flip as he sent Jakotsuto at me again. I landed next to him and turned on my foot while swinging the other so my heel hit him in the chest and sent him back a bit. He stood up and sent Jakotsuto at me again and I dodged it. As I went to hit him Ren's blood hit me. My eyes widened and I turned. **

**Bankotsu had Banryuu in Ren's body. He said something in his ear but I could hear having good hearing and all. "you should have never touched her" he said and pulled Banryuu out letting Ren fall to the floor. **

**"REN" I shouted and ran to him. I leaned over his body and he smiled. **

**"Chiya it was so nice meeting you, I had a good time" he said and my eyes widened as a drop of blood landed on his face. My hands went to my face. I was crying tears of blood. **

**I was then pulled up roughly. "Hurry up" snarled Bankotsu and I pushed him off me.**

**I sat on my knees and leaned down to him. "I can't let you die" I whispered and bit into his neck. He gasped a little. I drank the blood that came out while I bit him. When the right amount of my venom was in his vein's I pulled back and closed the wound. "Come to me when you need to feed" I whispered in his ear and his eyes closed.**

**I was then pulled up again "okay that's it come on" said Bankotsu and I let him drag me away.**

* * *

**Tia: Okay well i don't know who to pair Chiya with so i am putting a poll up for who you think she should be with.**

**Aidou: Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I stormed into the house they were in. I could smell faint traces of blood. I walked right passed Renkotsu and Suikotsu and into a room. I dropped my bag and sat down on the bed. I glared at the floor and clenched my hands. The door then opened and I stood up and turned as Bankotsu came in. "Stay away from me" I growled and he set Banryuu down.

"You really need to learn to shut up" he said looking at me and I went up to him.

"Is that a threat" I replied glaring at him.

"And what if it is" he said glaring back at me.

My hand shot out and collided with his face. His head went to the side with the force of it. I saw his jaw clench and he turned his head to look at me slowly. I froze I could feel the anger coming from him. For the first time since I met him I felt scared. He glared at me and shoved me agents the wall. "You stupid bitch" he growled in my ear "you shouldn't have done that".

He then pulled me forward and pushed me back onto the wall. My head hit the wall hard. He then threw me across the room. I cried out as I hit the wall. Bankotsu then came over grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I winced when he punched me in the stomach. I then felt his hand connect with my face and I went flying onto the bed.

* * *

3rd person

Ren's eyes shot open. "Oh you're awake" came a female voice. He sat up and looked around. It was early morning; the girl that had spoken was sat next to him. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she wore weird clothing. It was a bit like Chiya's.

"Don't get to close he's only new he might attack you" came a male voice and Ren looked at him. He also wore weird clothing but he had blond hair with icy blue eyes.

"You're a vampire like Chiya" said Ren and the lad pulled him up.

"What do you know about Chiya" he said glaring at Ren.

"Put him down idiot" said another male voice and the first lad glared at him.

"No he knows Chiya and I want to know how" he said looking back to Ren.

"My village got attacked about six days ago, I was told to hide and when I came out everyone had been killed. She was in my house and I thought she was one of them but she told me they kidnapped her so I helped her get away and we talked for a bit. She asked me to help her to learn how to fight so I did. But they found her again and he stabbed me, she then bit me and that's the last thing I remember but she did say 'come to me when you need to feed" he said as the lad let him go.

"Chiya turned you, you need to drink her blood or you will turn to a level E, my names Aidou" said the first lad and Ren nodded.

* * *

Back to normal POV

I groaned and sat up. My head was killing me, but that wasn't the only part of me. I looked to my side and on the floor where a few kimonos in different colours. I looked to my other side and sighed when I found it empty. I got up and winced, I looked over my body. I had bruises the shape of Bankotsu's hands on my arms, shoulder's and hips. I also had bruises all down my neck and a bruise on my cheek.

I grabbed my bag and took two nurofen. I then took out my old dress and threw it away, no need for it now. I then packed the other kimonos in my bag and left one out.

I put my bag down and went to find somewhere to bathe. I found a bath and stripped my clothes off. I moaned as I sank into the water. It felt good on my soar body. After I finished in the bath I got dried and put on my new kimono. This one was like the last but it was black.

I then went back to my room and sat with my back agents the wall. I considered going out the window but I don't have the strength anymore to run. I hope Ren's okay, I wonder if it worked, I haven't changed someone so I don't know if I did it right.

I looked up when someone came in. It was Jakotsu. He sat down next to me and handed me some food. I eat it and then sat back.

"You know if you just stopped running away and did what you're told he wouldn't be so hard on you" he said and I closed my eyes. "Well we leave in an hour oh and I like your kimono" and with that he walked out.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. _"You know if you just stopped running away and did what you're told he wouldn't be so hard on you." _Ye I doubt that. I bit my lip and looked to the window. Now that I had eaten I felt a bit better. I grabbed my bag and threw open the window. I then stood on the window ledge and turned. I grabbed the top of the window and pushed myself up. I got up and hid behind the chimney.

After a while I heard crashing and the door swung open. "I am going to kill her" said Bankotsu and I snickered. "Split up she can't have gone far"

They then went different ways. Morons. I then jumped off and ran the other way to them.

* * *

Bankotsu POV

I stopped as something caught my eye. I turned and watched as she ran the other way. "Guys on second thought lets go this way" I said and started to run after her. I was so going to kill this girl someday soon.


	6. Chapter 6

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think. Thank you to kissNkill, Yuti-Chan, xIamYoux and memento kuro for the reviews. Also go on my profile and choise who you want Chiya to be with xx

* * *

Normal POV

I stopped in a clearing and leaned on a tree to catch my breath. I inhaled and my head shot up. Wolf. Kouga. I smirked and started running. I tackled Kouga to the floor when I seen him.

"Chiya is that you" he said as we sat up.

"of course its me silly" I said and helped him up.

"You got away from them" he said as he hugged me.

I pulled back and nodded. "This is the second time now; they only got me back yesterday. I got away from them with the help of a lad called Ren. Then Bankotsu killed him but then I turned him, so right now I think Ren is probley looking to feed" I said and Kouga rolled his eye******'**s.

"You are one really weird woman" he said and we laughed.

Koga suddenly growled and I turned. "Your really starting to annoy me women" said Bankotsu and I rolled my eyes.

"Ye well I never asked for you to kidnap me now did I" I said and he glared at me.

He then pointed Banryuu at us "well say good bye to your little wolf" he said and I growled.

"I don't think so" I said and he ran at us.

Without thinking I unsheathed the sword of takashu and it clashed against Banryuu. How did I, it now felt as light as air. I seen Bankotsu smirk "Even with a sword like that babe I don******'**t think you know how to use it as good as I can" he said and pushed away from me.

"Well I have been practicing" I said and swung my sword at him. He dodged and swung Banryuu at me. I lifted up the sword and they clashed again. _'Ryutou'_what was that. Dragon sword is that it's name. I then smirked and pulled back. I lifted it up "HOGIRI" I screamed and swung it to the ground and a blast of fire went at Bankotsu. (Like wind scar and Hogiri means fire slash).

When the smoke cleared I saw Bankotsu had been pushed back but was okay as he had put Banryuu in the way. He pulled Banryuu out the ground and smirked at me. "You really have been practicing now haven******'**t you babe" he said and I smirked.

"Yep and am sorry about the burn" I said and his eyes narrowed. His hand then went to his cheek where there was a burn. "Now we match"

He glared at me and I laughed. I could hear people running, five, no six feet. My head turned to the side and I smirked as I seen who it was. "Hi Kagome long time no see" I said and then my eyes met icy blue eyes and my eyes widened. "Aidou"

"AIDOU" I shouted and ran to him. I sheathed my sword and flung my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my face into his neck and took in the cherry sent. "Oh Aidou I've missed you so much" I said and pulled back to look at him.

He smirked and ruffled my hair "I******'**ve missed you too chi-sama" he said and I glared at him. I then fixed my hair and turned to the person clearing there throat. My eyes lit up and I hugged the person.

"Ren it worked your alive" I said pulling back.

"Yep Chiya-sama" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and play punched him.

"So you're the Aidou I have heard so much about" said Kouga and I turned to them.

"Ye that's me what she been saying about me, hopeful how much she's missed me" he said and I rolled my eyes again.

"Ye and how much trouble we get into" I replied and he smirked at me.

"Err hello" came Jakotsu's voice and I turned to them.

"Hey what happened to your cheek" asked Aidou narrow ring his eyes.

I turned to him and pointed at Bankotsu, "He slapped me" I said and watched as adios eyes went blood red.

"He did what" he said and turned to Bankotsu "you bastard"

Suddenly ice started for Bankotsu and he jumped out the way. I smirked and grabbed Aidou's arm. "He's not worth it" I said and Aidou's eyes went back to icy blue and he pouted.

"But he hurt my poor Chi-Chan" he said and I laughed.

I then felt something hit me and everything went black again.

* * *

I growled and sat up rubbing my head. "Why does it always have to be the head" I growled and glared at the four men chuckling.

"Whatever" I said and pouted. I then went in my back and took two pills to make the headache go.

I was roughly pulled up and I glared at Bankotsu. "Hurry up where going" he said and let me go.

"No I won't" I replied and he stopped.

"What did you just say" he said turning to look at me.

"I said no, I am going to find Aidou and Ren so I can go home and get something to drink and have a nice sleep in my bed and your not going to stop me" I growled and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Your not going fucking anyway bitch" he growled and stood in front of me.

"Just watch me" I said and went to walk past him. His hand grabbed my arm and I winced. That was going to bruise. I growled and let my eyes go red, I was hungry and tired and I couldn't be dealing with this right now.

"You think that scares me bitch" he laughed and I smirked.

"No but this should" I replied and punched him so hard he went flying back a few steps.

"Your so dead bitch" he said and I laughed.

"Bring it human" I replied but fell to the ground in pain. I let out a scream as the pain got worse.

"Chiya are you okay" asked Jakotsu as he kneeled next to me. I nodded as the pain left my body and I closed my eye breathing in the air around me. I jumped up and ran to the sent that lingered in my nose.

I leaped at the bore and sank my fangs in its fury neck. I drank until there was nothing left in it and stood up. Someone cleared there throat and I looked at them. "Well at least we don******'**t need to think about getting blood on us when we eat it" said Suikotsu and I felt my legs get week.

I fell to my knees and closed my eyes to stop the dizziness. My eyes flew open when someone picked me up. "Bring the bore to the hut am gonna go ahead with her" said Bankotsu as he walked towards the hut we where staying in.

"Thank you" I whispered laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up too a pair of blue eyes. "Morning" said Bankotsu and I blinked.

"What the fuck" I said as I jumped up.

"You wouldn't let go of me" he explained and I narrowed my eyes and huffed.

"What time is it" I asked and he looked at my face. I glared at him at pulled the kimono closer to show as less skin as I could.

"Hey I was looking at you" he replied and smirked while he pulled me to him. My eyes went wide and I tried to push him off and gasped as he untied my obi with ease. The kimono opened giving him full view of my body with me blushing bright red.

After looking me up and down he pulled me closer and rapped one of his arms around my waist and he pressed his lip******'**s to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I felt my kimono slip off and fall to the floor.

WARNING LEMON

With both arms around my waist he picked me up and laid me down on the futon. His lips left mine and he trailed wet kisses down my neck while running his hands up and down my body. What is this feeling that I have never had before?

I moaned as he hit my soft spot and unlatched my bar. I blushed as he smirked on my neck and trailed his tongue down to my breasts and took one in his mouth. His other hands stopped at my panties and that******'**s when I relised what I was doing. I froze and pushed on his chest.

"What's wrong" he purred in my ear then nibbling on my earlobe. I bit my lip to stop moaning and cleared my throat.

"S-stop we can't do this" I whispered and he nuzzled my neck.

"And why can't we" he replied nipping and sucking on my neck.

"Y-your not my mate a-an I-I oh god" I gasped as he pressed two fingers into me. Every thought was forgotten and I let out a moan throwing my head back. He added a third finger as I pulled his haori off (his armor was off from when he slept). I ran my nails down his chest, hearing him hiss I ran my hands up and down his chest.

"You want more" Bankotsu growled in my ear while bitingmy ear.

"Yes" I moaned my reply and he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. My legs spread on instinct and he kicked off hisHakama's.

"This is going to hurt at first" Bankotsu warned and I nodded grabbing his shoulders. I cried out and dug my nails into his shoulder as he entered me. He waited and I gave a nod for him to carry on.


	7. Chapter 7

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think. Thank you to everyone who revied and faved this tory and me thank you Also go on my profile and choise who you want Chiya to be with xx

* * *

I shot up as I relised what I had done.

"Yo whats wrong" said Bankotsu as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me nuzzling my neck.

"My mother is going to kill me" I said with my eyes wide.

"Why would she do that" he mumbled on my neck while kissing it.

"Well since am a pureblood and supposed to loss my innocence to my mate/husband and I went and let you take it instead. Ye that's why she's going to kill me, no ones going to want me now" I said closing my eyes to keep the tears in.

"No ones fucking touching you, your mine" he growled "Only mine you hear that, you go with any other man and I will kill him"

I scoffed and moaned as he sank his teeth in my neck. "Mine" he growled and ran his hand up and down my body making me moan "I know how to please you, no one else will or is ever going to try and whys that"

"Coz am yours" I moaned and he pushed me back down.

"Good girl"

* * *

I woke up alone and to the sound of something hitting the wall and shouting. I sat up and put on Bankotsu

******'**s haori that he had left. It went a few inches below my butt so it was okay.

I walked into the living room to see what was going on and froze at the site. There in a corner was Yukki trying to keep the guy******'**s away from her. No one had noticed I was hear yet so I just watched as Bankotsu tried to grab Yukki but was to slow. I tilted my head to the side and laughed.

Everyone turned to me with different expressions on there faces. "Yukki what are you doing" I asked and she ran to me throwing her arms around me.

"Oh Chiyo I thought I would never see you ever again" she replied.

I patted her head and she let me go. "Of course you would see me again Yukki" I said and she nodded.

"Chi-san who's the filth" asked Jakotsu and I turned to them.

"Jakotsu-kun this is Kuran Yukki, japans most energetic pureblood princess" I said and Yukki rolled her eyes.

"She's like you then?" asked Bankotsu and I nodded "You wench, got any of those blood tablet things"

"Yes why" replied Yukki not liking being called a wench. Bankotsu walked over to us and I let my eyes run down his muscular bare chest. I bit my lip and blushed as memories of last night came rushing back to me.

"I want you to give Chi them as she has none left" he commanded and for the first time since I met him I felt touched. Yukki turned to me and put a black box in the palm of my hand with the blood tablets in. I then felt arms around my waist and I blushed.

Yukki watched this and nodded when I looked at her. I knew what she meant by that ******'_I won't tell.'_**

I hugged her and whispered a thank you. I then turned to Bankotsu "Let her go" I said and he rose a brow.

"Why would I do that" he replied and I lent to his ear.

"She won't tell and if you do this for me I will do all the naughty things you want me to do for the rest of the day" I whispered in his ear. I licked the shell of hi ear and nibbled on his earlobe so he go the point.

A smirk appeared on his face as I pulled back. "Fine, Suikotsu take Kuran away from hear but don******'**t hurt her" he commanded and Suikotsu nodded.

"See you soon Chi-Chan" said Yukki and she walked out with Suikotsu.

Bankotsu then turned to me "Your coming with me" he playfully growled. I giggled as I ran to our room. I let his haori fall to the floor so I was fully naked again. Bankotsu looked me up and down while licking his lips. He smirked coming to me and lowered us to the futon while kicking off his Hakama******'**s.

* * *

"So they just let you go" said Aidou to the pureblood in front of him.

"Yes they did and no I don't know where they are now" Yukki replied.

"Is she okay?" asked Ren who was just as worried about his creator and friend as Aidou was.

"She's fine, they talk and respect her as the pureblood she is. They really like her" Yukki replied and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Are you sure your talking about the cold hearted mercenaries we fight" said Inuyasha and all the vampires glared at him.

"Yes they even call her Chi and Bankotsu listened to her when she told him to let me go" she replied and that shocked them.

"I would love to see that" said Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hey you ready yet babe?" asked Bankotsu as he put his head in the door. We were going to get a few drinks and I couldn't wait to have some fun for once.

"Ye am ready" I replied and spun around for him. I wore a blood red kimono that stopped at my mid thigh and was a low cut so it showed some of my cleavage but not too much to make me look like a slut. I wore my hair pined up and some hung down to my waist in curls.

I wore red strap heels with a silver locket from my mother. Bankotsu rapped his arms around my waist and kissed my blood red lips. "You look so good, maybe we should just stay hear and have our own fun" he said kissing down my neck.

I giggled, "No we are going, Jakotsu has been waiting for this for ages" I replied and pulled him to the others.

"Wow look at you" said Jakotsu and I rolled my eyes "Chi you're showing me up"

"You look great Jay-Chan" I replied and he smirked.

"Ye I know" he said and I laughed. Jakotsu wore a pale purple version of what I wore only his went to the floor with one left rolled up and he had no cleavage to show.

"Well let's go I want sake" said Bankotsu with a boyish grin on his face.


End file.
